Zerstörung Alderaans
Die Zerstörung des friedfertigen Planeten Alderaan durch den Superlaser des Ersten Todessterns war eine Demonstration der Feuerkraft der soeben fertiggestellten Kampfstation und der militärischen Überlegenheit des Galaktischen Imperiums, sorgte jedoch maßgeblich für die Erstarkung des Widerstandes und für Zulauf auf Seiten der Rebellen-Allianz. Dieses galaxisweit bekannte Ereignis kostete sämtliche Alderaaner sowie Angehörige anderer Völker und Spezies das Leben, soweit sie sich sich zum Zeitpunkt der Gräueltat auf dieser Welt befanden. Vorgeschichte Prinzessin Leia Organa wurde vom Galaktischen Imperium im Orbit Tatooines gefangengenommen, nachdem sie versucht hatte, an Bord der Tantive IV mit den Plänen des Todessterns zu fliehen. Die riesige Kampfstation war in der Lage, ganze Planetensysteme mit ihrem Superlaser zu vernichten. In den Augen Wilhuff Tarkins war die Fertigstellung dieses Prestigeprojekts der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters technologischer Entwicklung und Zerstörungskraft der Imperialen. Allein damit sollte es möglich sein, der Galaxis die Überlegenheit des Imperiums vorzuführen, sodass die Flotte des Imperiums Alderaan ansteuerte.Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) Kampfverlauf Der Erste Todesstern wurde dabei von einer kleinen Flotte Sternzerstörern begleitet, die das System nach Rebellenschiffen absuchten. Ein Aufklärungsflug ergab die Anwesenheit einer kleinen Streitmacht der Rebellion, sodass sich ein Kampf entwickelte. Auf Rebellenseite traten Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer an, die von einigen Angriffsfregatten und leichteren Hilfsschiffen begleitet wurden. Die vorherige Androhung und spätere Anwendung von imperialen Foltermethoden bei einem Verhör Leias erbrachten keine Ergebnisse. So wurde sie vor Darth Vader und Tarkin gebracht und sollte dort aussagen, wo sich die geheime Basis der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik befand. Dabei drohte Tarkin mit der Zerstörung von Leias Heimatwelt, um die Feuerkraft der neuen Kampfstation an dem sich in Waffenreichweite befindenden Planeten zu erproben. Leia erklärte aufgebracht, dass Alderaan keine Waffen besäße und friedvoll wäre, doch ließ Tarkin ihr nur die Chance, auszusagen, wo die Rebellenbasis sei. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung und aus Angst vor dem Verlust ihres Heimatplaneten erklärte sie, die Basis sei auf Dantooine. Tarkin hingegen befahl, zu Leias Entsetzen, die planmäßige Fortsetzung der Operation und ordnete die Zerstörung Alderaans an, da Dantooine zu weit entfernt sei, um die Feuerkraft zu demonstrieren. Daraufhin bündelten die acht einzelnen Laser ihre Strahlen zu einem einzigen und zerstörten den gesamten Planeten mit all seiner Kultur und Schönheit''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' in Millisekunden. Dabei starben 2 Milliarden Menschen und andere Angehörige entwickelter Spezies, einzig ein Asteroidenfeld, der Friedhof von Alderaan, blieb übrig. Dies sorgte für eine immense Erschütterung in der Macht, sodass Obi-Wan Kenobi das Verstummen von Millionen von Stimmen an einem weit entfernten Ort in der Galaxis spüren konnte. Nachwirkungen Obwohl das Imperium beabsichtigte, durch die Verbreitung von Angst und Schrecken ihre galaxisweite Macht zu demonstrieren und auszuweiten, erreichte es geradewegs das Gegenteil. Nach der Vernichtung der idyllischen, friedlichen Welt schlossen sich zahlreiche Spezies der Allianz an, die vorher noch zögerten. Es wuchs der Hass auf und die Frustration über das Imperium, was der Rebellion half, neue Mitglieder zu gewinnen. Es desertierten auch zahlreiche Alderaaner, die zuvor noch auf Seiten des Imperiums kämpften,Bacta-Piraten nur einzelne blieben dabei, für das Imperium zu arbeiten.Pakt von Bakura Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel ist es möglich, die zur Verteidigung Alderaans herangezogene Heimat Eins zu zerstören. Dies ist jedoch nicht kanonisch. Quellen * *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman)'' * *''Pakt von Bakura'' *''X-Wing – Bacta-Piraten'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' Einzelnachweise el:Η Καταστροφή en:Destruction of Alderaan es:Destrucción de Alderaan fi:Alderaanin tuho fr:Destruction d'Alderaan ja:災厄 ko:재앙 pt:Legends:Destruição de Alderaan ru:Уничтожение Альдераана Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Legends